Our Boys Are Alright
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Hadley and Barnabas Watson-Holmes are the children of a surrogate and a sperm donor, adopted and raised by Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Their lives were going great until eleven year old Hadley decides that he wants to meet his and Barnabas' sperm donor. An American Physicist named Robert B. Banner. This is the story of a strange family who somehow still...works.


Barnabas Watson-Holmes rolled his eyes, as fist after fist pounded themselves into his face. He didn't really care as the bullies pounded him senseless, the oldest boy who led the charge had about as much brainpower as an orange and his body was just transport anyway. He was glad that Hadley had stayed home sick though, his younger brother wouldn't just let them beat Barnabas into the ground without a fight and that, was something he liked to avoid.

"Say you're sorry, poof!"

The oldest boy snarled, pushing his fat face close to Barnabas'. The younger boy just smiled acidly at his tormentor. He would not apologize. He had done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that the boy was homophobic, just like it wasn't his fault that he had two dads. So Barnabas just stayed mute, not putting up a fight and letting the older boys do what they wanted.

"Come on, fairy! Apologize!"

The older boy almost whined, as he gripped Barnabas by the shoulders and began thrashing the boy around like he was a rag doll. The other boys joined in as well, sneaker clad feet lashing out and kicking him mercilessly. Barnabas made a deep moaning noise, but nobody seemed to care. The sixteen year old blacked out then, as his head hit the pavement again and again...losing consciousness in the hands of his bullies was a blessing.

Barnabas blinked awake in a pair of strong lean arms, his mouth full of the familiar fabric of a long black coat and his nose tickled by the end of a dark blue scarf. His Father, luckily it was just his Father. If Dad had found him...well that would not be a pleasant experience.

Father would just silently support him and clean his cuts with hands that were slightly shaking with anger. Father had been bullied as a kid as well, so he understood how Barnabas felt. It didn't mean that he had to like it. Father shifted Barnabas in his arms and then seemed to realize that his son was awake. Suddenly he saw a pair of concerned stormy gray eyes peering at him closely. He probably didn't look very well either.

"Barnabas?"

Father asked, his baritone voice lilting with concern. Barnabas tried to give him a reassuring smile but going by the frown that his father gave him for trying, it probably didn't turn out that way.

"We're almost home, I'm getting your Dad. He's still home with Hadley."

His father sighed, curtly. His voice left no room for argument but Barnabas objected anyway. Dad would worry unnecessarily, and then go try and find his bullies and give them a stern talking too. Or Dad would go all 'worried-army-doctor' on him. Both of which were not very pleasant outcomes.

"D'n't tel'l Da'! I'm f'ne."

Barnabas slurred through his split lip, but his Father just glared at him to shut up. Something which he happily did, he wasn't feeling all that great. His head was spinning sickeningly and his chest was throbbing painfully. He assumed that he broke or bruised a few ribs.

Once they reached 221B Baker Street, Father was immensely careful as he carried Barnabas up the steps. When Barnabas managed to blink up at his Father, he saw the man's lips were in a tight line as he tried to hold in his anger and carry his son up the steps.

The moment Father managed to carry Barnabas up the stairs and into their flat, they were instantly swarmed by Dad. The shorter than average, blond doctor bolted over to both of them and began studying Barnabas. His hands flew upwards to cover his mouth in shock.

"Oh dear lord! Lay him down over here!"

Father consented, walking over and gently laying Barnabas on the couch. Dad hurriedly walked off to grab his medical kit as Hadley padded out of his room. The eleven year old gaped at the sight of his older brother so beat up and bloody. The boy quickly rushed over to help but Father shooed him away, gently resting a hand on the boy's brow in a rare gesture of caring from the man.

"Go rest, Hadley."

The younger boy nodded and left without complaint, only a fleeting look of concern after his older brother.

-TimeSkip-

Hadley made sure that everyone was asleep, Father and Dad had finally drifted off after taking in hushed voices for a while and Barnabas was sleeping soundly in his room, dead to the world. Then the eleven year old reached under his bed and pulled out the thin Manila folder. This folder held the only things that Hadley knew about _Him_.

Their Sperm Donor.

Father and Dad were both sterile, so they couldn't have used their own sperm for a surrogate, instead they used some that were donated. They used the same Sperm Donor for both Barnabas and Hadley. It wasn't that Hadley didn't like living with his Dads, he loved them very much and thought that living with them was amazing. It was just...he wanted to know who his real father was, the guy who he shared half his DNA with. He was curious.

So Hadley flipped open the folder and looked at the words on the page, but the first thing he saw was the picture clipped to the front of the file. It must've been the picture they took when he first donated the sperm, he had dark curly hair like Hadley and Barnabas and he even had Barnabas' nose and Hadley's ears. When Hadley looked at the rest of the file he found out that the man's name was Robert B. Banner and that he was an American physicist.

That night, Hadley read all he could about the man. He vowed that in the morning at breakfast, he would ask Father and Dad if they could help him and Barnabas track down their sperm donor. Just so they could meet him once! That was all Hadley wanted.

They were going to find Dr. Robert B. Banner.


End file.
